Crysis series events
This is a timeline of events preceding and chronicling the Crysis series. One Billion Years Ago *Overhive Hyperion first came into existence. Half a Billion Years Ago *The Ceph successfully colonized the entire M33 Galaxy and started producing seeding ships, spreading them to other galaxies. 65 Million Years Ago *The Ceph Spaceship and several other vessels arrived at the Solar System. The Ceph Spaceship lands on Earth, a warship stopped at Mars' orbit and another arrived at Jupiter. *The Ceph Spaceship arrived at Earth and caused the Cretaceous-Paleogene mass extinction event and went into hibernation for an unknown amount of time before awakening again, entering a cycle of awakening and hibernation after many millions of years to survey and observe evolutionary life on Earth and sending data to its parent galaxy and begins to move from one to another location. *The Ceph began their dwelling and construction of multiple lithoships. 2 Million Years Ago *The Ceph Spaceship arrived at Lingshan Islands and disguised itself as the island's former volcano mountain. Hundreds of Thousands of Years Ago *The Ceph on Jupiter shows some interest in Earth and humanity, and begins to study them. 1896 *Jacob Hargreave is born to a middle-class family in Ohio. 1909 *An explosion known as the Tunguska event takes place in Russia. It was thought to be caused by a meteor or a comet fragment. *Jacob Hargreave discovers the first signs of Ceph technology in Siberia. 1919 *Karl Rasch and his American friends, Jacob Hargreave and Walter Gould, lead a private expedition to investigate the site of the Tunguska event. The events which transpire there are unknown, but they led to the discovery of the Ceph and the deaths of all the expedition members - except Hargreave, Rasch, and Gould. Hargreave was able to carry the other two injured men across the Siberian wastes in an apparently superhuman demonstration of strength and endurance before being found by a British expeditionary force operating from Vladivostok. They ended up with possession of alien technology and knowledge of the threat that the Ceph poses to human civilization. 2011 *North Korean leader Kim-Jong-il dies, leaving total dictatorial reign to his son Kim-Jong-Chul. 2016 *The Nanosuit was developed. April 18 *Commander Dominic Lockhart attends a U.S. Senate meeting on the use of the Nanosuit armor in the military and the funding for deploying the suits. Lockhart conflicts with Senators M'Benga and Dubain in fully utilizing the Nanosuit armor and its unrivaled capabilities and explains the side-effects of wearing the suit, such as symbiosis with its users and overriding of the nervous system beyond normal functions. This is all due to Lockhart's loss of his nephew in the project. At the end of the meeting, Lockhart vows that he will not support the Nanosuit program's existence. Before Crysis *Dr. David Rosenthal and his daughter, Helena, with a team of archaeologists began studying fragments of Ceph across various points of the world which lead them to the Lingshan Islands. 2016 - 2019 *Michael Sykes, a low-rank soldier, enters the Nanosuit Project and gets assigned to the Raptor Team. 2019 (Crysis: Escalation) *The United States begins its counterattack on several crime syndicates and criminal gangs in South America. *Dominic Lockhart arrives at the command post and takes over with authority from the U.S. Government. Michael Sykes meets him for the first time. *Laurence Barnes and his team of three Army Rangers (Special Forces Delta) went to investigate an anomaly in a village of one thousand people and discovered a "spike tower" in which it has frozen an entire forest and control the villagers, turning them into fanatical believers and slowly transformed them. Laurence and his team offered to help to no avail until greeted by a priest controlled by the "spike tower" who claimed Laurence to be "The Prophet" and has always known him. *A fight broke out as the priest and villagers slowly approaching the team and Laurence is forced to kill the priest before calling the team to retreat. Two of the Rangers die and are tore apart by the "mutant" villagers. Earl - one of the Rangers - went missing during the chaos. Laurence nearly died, but only to be rescued by the U.S. military. *C.E.L.L. scientists confirmed the "spike tower" to be Ceph technology and that they were testing to control the human population. Dominic Lockhart ordered a "smart bomb" dropped on the "spike tower", vaporizing everything within 2 square miles and leaving no trace behind. *Laurance Barnes is invited to Nanosuit Project and Raptor Team. 2020 *The founder of CryNet Systems, Jacob Hargreave, produces the Nanosuit 1.0, the pioneer platform of extremely advanced tactical combat armor. All future Nanosuit models are to be based around this initial design. *The aircraft carrier [[U.S.S. Constitution|U.S.S. Constitution]] is completed. August 7 *North Korea began detecting signals from an island off of the Lingshan archipelago. Shortly after, the Korean People's Army evacuated all civilians on the islands and held David Rosenthal's archaeology team hostage. Dr. Rosenthal's daughter, Helena, sent a distress call to the United States. The United States began to notice abnormal heat signatures and high-frequency signals emanating from the island, and incorrectly assumed they were the result of nuclear tests being carried out by the North Koreans. August 14 *U.S. forces deploy a single five man Nanosuit team, Raptor Team, onto the Lingshan Islands to retrieve David Rosenthal's research team and recon the island. ''Crysis'' and Crysis Warhead Day 1 - August 14, 2020 Contact *Raptor Team, consisting of Prophet, Nomad, Psycho, Jester, and Aztec, parachutes onto the island in the early morning hours. Their goal is to find and rescue the research team. *Aztec is killed by a mysterious entity while trapped in a tree. *Raptor Team learns of General Kyong's presence on the island and finds the Lusca's Call frozen miles inland. Jester is kidnapped and killed by an alien scout. Recovery *Nomad and Psycho raid a village where a member of Rosenthal's team is being held hostage. She explains that the research team discovered an ancient artifact that the Koreans want. *Nomad meets up with Prophet, who reveals the rescued hostage was actually a CIA agent spying on Dr. Rosenthal. Relic *Prophet is kidnapped by another alien scout. Major Clarence Strickland begins giving Nomad orders in his place. *Nomad infiltrates Rosenthal's excavation site. General Kyong is revealed to have Rosenthal's daughter Helena hostage. Rosenthal is killed when the room he is in is frozen by a captured alien. *While Nomad awaits extraction by U.S. military forces, he encounters North Korean troops with their own nanosuits. ''Crysis'' (comics) *Prophet fends off the alien scout that attacked him, but Prophet is trapped in a series of tunnels. As Prophet moves through the tunnels where the Scout left him, Prophet encounters Korean soldier Pak. Pak and Prophet move through the tunnels together. Pak tells Prophet that the Korean Nanosuit soldiers have been experiencing dangerous effects. The two are attacked by Ceph tentacles, and Pak blows himself up so Prophet can escape. Prophet falls into a gate, builds the MOAC, and finds himself to be an hour in the past, briefly discovering himself and Pak. Day 2 - August 15, 2020 Assault *The U.S. military begins a full-scale invasion of the Lingshan Islands. *Nomad assists the military, led by Major Strickland, in their invasion by disabling anti-air weapons and a cruiser. *Nomad meets up with Strickland and they prepare a tank assault. Psycho is sent on his own mission, shown in detail in Crysis Warhead. *Psycho begins an assignment with Cooper. Onslaught *Nomad, Strickland, and the marines use tanks to push through the Korean defenses. *The military and Nomad destroy the Korean ammunition dump. Awakening *Nomad infiltrates a Korean base and discovers the location of the mine in the giant mountain where Kyong is holed up with Helena Rosenthal. *After fighting off more nanosuit troopers, Nomad enters the mountain but is captured by Kyong. Kyong opens the alien ship inside the mountain, allowing Nomad to escape. Nomad successfully kills Kyong. *The alien ship begins disintegrating the mountain. While Helena is rescued by the military, Nomad is trapped inside. ''Crysis'' (comics) * Nomad, Prophet, Psycho, and Helena Rosenthal emerge from the Ceph Spaceship and learning they have traveled 18 hours back in time. They travel to the coast, where a CIA boat arrives. Personnel on the boat shoot the four, killing Helena and wounding the others. An EMP is used to disable Nomad, Prophet, and Psycho. The three are taken aboard to be interrogated. Day 3 - August 16, 2020 Call me Ishmael (Crysis Warhead) *Psycho's commanding officer is switched to Emerson. *Psycho assists the US military in their invasion and destroys a Korean base on the beaches. He witnesses the Koreans airlifting a mysterious container. *Sean O'Neill, an old friend of Psycho's, is shot down while bombing the base. Core / Shore Leave (Crysis Warhead) *Nomad realizes the only way out of the mountain is through the alien ship. Inside the ship, Nomad fights off the strange aliens in a zero-gravity environment and eventually escapes. *Psycho rescues O'Neill. The military believes the Korean container holds a nuclear warhead. *Psycho enters the submarine where the alleged warhead container is kept. He discovers it contains not a nuclear warhead, but a captured alien scout. ''Crysis'' (comics) * Prophet escapes the tunnels. Paradise Lost / Adapt or Perish (Crysis Warhead) *As Nomad exits the mountain, the alien ship emits a massive ice shockwave, enveloping the middle of the island in a giant energy sphere and freezing everything inside. *Nomad encounters Prophet in the sphere, and they successfully defeat the aliens and flee the sphere. *While on the submarine, Psycho is captured by Colonel Ji-Sung Lee. However, the ice shockwave freezes the ocean and the sub. *Psycho follows the fleeing Lee and the container via hovercraft, but loses them. He meets Eagle Team, another nanosuit team on the island, and they kill a giant alien hunter. Frozen Paradise (Crysis Warhead) *Psycho and Eagle Team maneuver through a frozen aircraft carrier to get to the mining complex. *Eagle Team fights off waves of alien attackers as Psycho enters the mine. Exodus / Below the Thunder (Crysis Warhead) *Nomad and Prophet meet up with the military outside the sphere and flee the aliens. *They rescue Helena, whose VTOL has crashed, and find Strickland evacuating the troops from the island. *Helena, Nomad and Prophet manage to board a VTOL and escape, along with Sherman Barclay. However, Strickland is killed trying to hold off an alien hunter. *Psycho fights his way through the mine. *Eventually, Psycho finds the alleged warhead container on a train, which he boards. From Hell's Heart (Crysis Warhead) *Psycho rides the train through the jungle, with the help of O'Neill in a VTOL. *The train eventually arrives at a bridge, where Lee ambushes Psycho. In the process, an innocent marine is killed, and Lee escapes with the container. Ascension / All the Fury (Crysis Warhead) *Nomad flies a VTOL through heavy alien swarms. *He eventually makes it successfully to the USS Constitution. *Psycho takes out his anger about his failure to save the marine on an unarmed Korean nanosuit trooper. He then infiltrates the airfield where Lee intends to leave with the container. *In the ensuing battle, aliens swarm the airfield along with a red alien hunter. Psycho manages to kill the red hunter and the other aliens and retrieve the container with O'Neill. *Lee makes one last attempt to steal the container. He and Psycho duel and Lee loses, being left to the mercy of the massive alien warship. Psycho and O'Neill then return to the navy fleet safely. Day 4 - August 17, 2020 Reckoning *Nomad meets up with Psycho and sees the alien from the container. Admiral Richard Morrison orders a nuclear strike on the island, but instead of killing the aliens, the nuke makes the ice sphere grow. Prophet, acting strangely, returns to the island right before the nuke goes off. ''Crysis'' (comics) *The CIA prepares to interrogate Nomad, Prophet, and Psycho. However, due to the timing of the nuclear attack, the prisoners are freed and killed their captors. Nomad is killed by an RPG. Psycho and Prophet use the ship to deliver the data concerning Lingshan to Hargreave. Reckoning *Thousands of aliens swarm the navy fleet. Morrison is killed and the entire fleet is sunk. *In the final battle, Nomad kills another alien hunter and uses an experimental nuclear weapon to destroy the alien warship. He flies away from the destroyed fleet with Psycho and Helena. *As they fly off, they receive a transmission from a still-alive Prophet and the group decides to return to the island. ''Crysis'' (comics) * The Ice Sphere ceases to exist. * Prophet is found by Psycho and Prophet prepares for extraction. However, a large bipedal Ceph shoots down Psycho's VTOL before Psycho can extract Prophet. Prophet and Psycho eliminate the attacking Ceph. Nomad, Helena, Prophet, and Psycho move to a safer location. Prophet reveals his relationship with Jacob Hargreave. Hargreave contacts the group and informs them that a boat is arriving to extract them. * As the group moves to the extraction point, they enter the Ceph Spaceship. They note that the anti-gravity has failed, and are forced to enter a portal when being ambushed by multiple Ceph. The portal transports the group to Io. Unknown *Tara Strickland, having been informed of her father's death, is discharged from the Navy SEALS, and after recovering from a mental breakdown is later hired by the CIA to work undercover as a C.E.L.L. Special Advisor. *The US Government sends a team to check in the situation in the Lingshan Islands to only found that there were no traces of the carrier fleet that they sent nor any Cephs in sight, including the ship when the island was "glassed". 2021 *Archangel is completed. *The Argentine Cattle Crisis occurs. *The US military ceases testing of nanotech due to nanotech's numerous failures of legal safety requirements. The US military also formally withdraws from the N2 program. March 22 *Dominic Lockhart petitions the CryNet board to terminate the Nanosuit 2.0 program and warns them that the Nanosuit programs are failing many legal safety requirements. March 28 *CryNet tells Lockhart that they will still continue their development of the Nanosuit 2.0 due to support and funding from the Pentagon and that the Nanosuit programs will be advanced to Stage Seven and Eight. February 2023 *A Ceph ship was spotted orbiting near Mars and is believed to be preparing a Ceph invasion after the "Manhattan" virus cleans up New York city. May 2023 *Strange and large-scale weather events begin affecting New York City and the east coast of the United States and North America, ensuring chaos and massive damage across America. *Similar events were reported in various cities across the world such as London and Moscow. July 18, 2023 *Prophet returns to Jacob Hargreave and confronts him about his knowledge of the aliens on the island. Hargreave calls Raptor Team's casualties a necessary sacrifice to see what would happen when the aliens encountered the nanosuits. Prophet storms off and goes rogue. August 20, 2023 *The Ceph begin emerging from underground in New York City. C.E.L.L. takes over as the primary human opposition, establishing martial law. A strange infection, emitted by Ceph spore spires, dubbed by the public as the "Manhattan" virus causes thousands of people to become sick, die, and start gruesomely decomposing. *C.E.L.L. scientists discovered that the Ceph is planning something when the "Manhattan" virus is specifically designed to be affecting only within New York City and signs of self-replicating ability being "removed". *Prophet in the past 3 years somehow discovered the existence of Ceph ships buried all over the Earth (including the one under New York City), and returns to New York to try to warn the city of his findings. He arrives too late, however; after the invasion has already begun. August 21, 2023 *U.S. Marines under Colonel Sherman Barclay are deployed to Manhattan for "humanitarian" reasons and to control the situation in New York City, only to be constantly defeated and killed by the Ceph before they could move deeper into the city. ''Crysis 2'' Day 1 - August 23, 2023 *Operation Martyr - Corporal Analee Lansing of C.E.L.L. HumIntel Acquisition interviews 38-year-old Caitlin Sweet on her eyewitness report of Prophet's sighting with her daughter, Emma, for Operation Martyr, a C.E.L.L. operation with the goal to eliminate Prophet. In at the Deep End *Alcatraz's marine squad is assaulted by the Ceph in the Hudson River. Alcatraz is rescued by Prophet. Second Chance *Alcatraz awakens to find himself wearing Prophet's nanosuit; Prophet himself is dead. *Alcatraz is contacted by Nathan Gould, who believes him to be Prophet. Gould begins leading Alcatraz to his location. Sudden Impact *Alcatraz witnesses a Ceph Dropship get shot down by C.E.L.L. helicopters. Gould suggests he raid the crash site for alien DNA, then continue making his way to Gould's lab. Road Rage *Alcatraz begins traversing FDR Drive to Gould's lab while C.E.L.L. forces, led by Commander Dominic Lockhart, attempt to kill him, against the orders of Tara Strickland, who wants him alive. Lab Rat *Alcatraz finds Gould's lab has been compromised by C.E.L.L. and Gould himself has moved to a nearby apartment. Alcatraz destroys evidence of Gould's hiding place and makes his way to Gould's apartment. *Gould discovers "Prophet" is actually Alcatraz. He determines the nanosuit is fusing with Alcatraz's body and reverse engineering the alien DNA, allowing it to be used as a bioweapon. C.E.L.L. forces raid the building and Alcatraz is separated from Gould. Gate Keepers *Alcatraz begins making his way to a C.E.L.L. Nanotech Facility, where his suit can be analyzed. He destroys two supply tents at a C.E.L.L. outpost located at Trinity Church to distract C.E.L.L. forces. Dead Man Walking *Alcatraz fights his way into the C.E.L.L. Nanotech Facility, where he meets up with Gould. They analyze the suit for further information, but Lockhart and Strickland break in and capture them. During the middle of a prisoner transfer, a Ceph spire erupts from the ground. Alcatraz and Gould escapes in the chaos. Seat of Power *Alcatraz is contacted by Jacob Hargreave, who leads Alcatraz through the City Hall area while explaining the nature of the Ceph invaders. Dark Heart *Alcatraz is led to destroy the various Ceph spires by Hargreave, using his suit's human-alien DNA hybrid weaponry. *The US Department of Defense rescinds the authority of C.E.L.L. over Manhattan and deploys US Marines in their place under the command of Marine Colonel Sherman Barclay. *The US military floods Lower Manhattan by destroying the city's flood barrier in an attempt to kill the Ceph. Alcatraz attempts to escape on a helicopter but fails and is swept up in the flooding. Day 2 - August 24, 2023 *Corporal Lansing publishes her report on Prophet's sighting. Semper Fi or Die *Alcatraz awakens the next morning and found by a squad of U.S. Marines led by Chino. Hargreave instructs them to fight their way to the Hargreave-Rasch building so that Alcatraz can interface his suit with a stabilizing agent to create a possible cure for the Manhattan virus. Corporate Collapse *Alcatraz attacks the Ceph surrounding the Hargreave-Rasch building and enters through the parking garages. Lockhart refuses Hargreave's orders to allow Alcatraz safe passage and goes rogue. *Before Alcatraz can finish interfacing with the building's computers, the submerged windows shatter and the building is flooded, knocking Alcatraz back into the streets. *Having failed to generate an anti-virus, Hargreave tells Alcatraz to assist the U.S. Marines in helping to evacuate civilians from the city. Train to Catch *Alcatraz helps civilians get to the rally point at Grand Central Station, where Colonel Sherman Barclay begins evacuating them by train. Unsafe Haven *Alcatraz assists in the perimeter defense of Grand Central Station, including the demolition of a nearby building in order to block incoming artillery fire. Terminus *Alcatraz meets with Barclay inside Grand Central Station, but the Ceph attack as the subways are being evacuated. Nathan Gould demands to be allowed to stay, but Barclay refuses. *Alcatraz helps hold off the Ceph while the civilians evacuate, then he and Barclay make their escape by road as the MetLife Building collapses onto the station. Power Out *Alcatraz and Barclay defend the secondary evacuation point at Times Square. An alien spire erupts in the street and Alcatraz destroys it. *The final VTOLs arrive and Alcatraz and the remaining Marines are successfully airlifted. Day 3 - August 25, 2023 Eye of the Storm *Alcatraz heads to Roosevelt Island to rescue Hargreave, who has been placed under house arrest by Lockhart. *After infiltrating the facility, Alcatraz kills Lockhart, but is captured by Tara Strickland on Hargreave's behalf. Masks Off *Alcatraz is placed on a medical table, where scientists begin to cut him out of his suit for Hargreave. Alcatraz sees into Prophet's memories and learns that Hargreave knew of the aliens on the Lingshan islands but told no one, because he wanted to see the effects the aliens had on the nanosuits. *The suit's fusion with Alcatraz causes it to repel the cutting lasers. As Hargreave suggests killing him, Tara shoots the scientists, revealing herself as an undercover CIA agent. She tells Alcatraz where to find Hargreave, who no one has seen in person. *Alcatraz finds Hargreave's office, where he learns Hargreave is actually over 150 years old and his body is kept in stasis using Ceph technology; he speaks through an advanced computer that contains his consciousness. Hargreave tells Alcatraz to inject himself with the Tunguska Iteration to make his bioweapon capabilities stronger, before activating a self-destruct device buried under the island. Alcatraz narrowly escapes the explosion of Roosevelt Island. Out of the Ashes *Alcatraz returns to Manhattan and reunites with Gould, Tara, and Chino. Barclay explains the military will launch a nuclear strike on the city in 20 minutes unless they find a way to stop the Ceph. *The team rides in a convoy to Central Park, only to watch it rise into the sky, attached to an alien ship buried beneath. A Walk in the Park *Alcatraz is dropped onto Central Park. After severely destabilizing the ship, he enters the heart and destroys it with his suit. *A vision of Prophet appears to him and explains how he went mad after the alien technology began merging with his DNA and the suit, and how the Ceph have hidden ships all over the planet. He then says they must return to finish the battle against the aliens. *A wave of energy is released from the destroyed ship, killing the aliens throughout New York City. Alcatraz awakens in the rubble and is contacted by Karl Rasch, who asks his name. Alcatraz replies, in Prophet's voice, "They call me...Prophet." August 27, 2023 *Alcatraz tells the CSIRA BlackBody Council about the events from the day he first wore the nanosuit to the destruction of the Ceph's presence in New York City. *Nathan Gould, like Alcatraz, is interviewed by the CSIRA BlackBody Council and mostly explains details concerning the Ceph throughout the interviews. After Crysis 2 *Alcatraz wandered across the US, visiting various locations for unknown reason for several weeks and Prophet begins to awaked and take over his mind more and more as Alcatraz's mind begins to die out due taking the full-force of the Nano Spore (the planet-destroyer version of the "Manhattan virus"). *Alcatraz's memories begin to blend in with Prophet's. *Prophet met Alcatraz's sister and father - who is abusing her in California, Prophet threatening him to treat her like a human or he will comes after Alcatraz's father personally. Alcatraz's sister mistake Prophet to be an angel "cast out" by God redeemed himself by protecting her. *Prophet first meets Karl Rasch, who is waiting for him. *Alcatraz finally stopped at a hospital where his mother is treated. The cloak deactivated, Prophet revealed himself unintentionally, she called him to be a "demon" for "possessed" her son. *Alcatraz and Prophet "met" in the Nanosuit and talking about who should be this body belongs to. Alcatraz argues this is his body while Prophet argues that his "war" is not over and if he wants to take over the body, he would have done it already. Defeated, the Marine shook hands with the former Army Ranger before Prophet woke up in the real world, in a graveyard and Alcatraz's last words ringing in his head "They called me Alcatraz. Remember me.". 2024 *C.E.L.L takes credit for wiping the Ceph in New York City and growing in power, size and influence. They effectively bought its Airforce, Army and Navy. *Barclay was promoted to general. *Barclay made his last stand against the C.E.L.L, killed the 3 operatives sent to his house before commit sucide when the reinforcement arrived. 2024 - 2025 *The Ceph at various hideouts attack humanity. C.E.L.L bought all military forces of all major countries of the world and united them to fight against the Ceph. *Human-Ceph Global War begins. *All major cities and regions were either destroyer and occupied by the Ceph at alarming rate and humanity begins to be overwhelmed one after another. *At some point, HMS Anguish wiped out south London in a single strike to stop Ceph's incursion. The captain of HMS Robin Hood is an officer served on the ship at the time. *C.E.L.L deploys reversed-engineering Nano Spore to defeat the Ceph but barely held them at bay. *The Ceph finished preparing several world-ending weapons and independent power source such as antimatters and black holes. *C.E.L.L made their last push at Tunguska. Alpha Ceph was captured. Most of the Cephs become inactive with the lack of a hivemind. *Human-Ceph Global War ended. *C.E.L.L initiating Nanodomes project on former Ceph-occupied cities and regions. *Alpha Ceph was contained and used as an energy source for the world AKA System X. Several lithoships were "neutralized". All major activities on Ceph ceased to exist. *Prophet and Psycho tracked the Alpha Ceph at Tunguska and attempted to eliminate it but C.E.L.L were prepared and while hundreds of operatives being killed. They have enough time to deploy a 30-megaton anti-nanosuit EMP bombs, disabled Prophet and Psycho in progress. Prophet was locked in an EMP pod while Psycho was sent to "skinning" facility. "We could have done more, Prophet." May 3rd, 2025 *Information regarding Nomads fate after Lingshan events is purged from Raptor Team: Lingshan After Incident Report for unknown reason. 2034 *C.E.L.L. builds Nanodomes in an effort to eradicate the Ceph population and to dominate the world. *HMS Robin Hood destroyed and its Royal Navy crew killed in an attempt to ally with Resistance by Archangel, resulting a significant portion of Hudson River wiped out. Dane survived but his suit is heavily damaged. *Chino, Earl and Hank with a group of Resistance were taken by surprise by C.E.L.L and were being overwhelmed and wiped out. Only Chino, Earl and Hank survived. *The three trying to get back to the base but was ambushed by Ceph Stalkers on the way. Earl and Hank were killed in action and Chino is heavily wounded until Dane rescued him. *C.E.L.L managed to capture Dane and Chino by surprise due the Nanosuit's damage that caused most of its system malfunction. Dane were "neutralized" and was transferred to the skinning facility. Chino is deemed to be an extra and an operative puts a gun on his forehead. "He suddenly felt calm." 2045 *Psycho is rescued by Claire and the Resistance along with other Nanosuit soldiers. Crysis 3 - 2047 *C.E.L.L completes Nanodomes project and world domination. *At some point, Tara Strickland becomes a U.S Senator and fight against the corrupted U.S government and Crynet's Board of Directors. Day 1 - November 29th, 2047 Post-Human *Prophet is rescued by Psycho, Dane and Bandit. *Dane and Bandit are killed in a carpet bombing on the ship Prophet was stored upon shortly after detonating explosives. *Psycho shows the interior of the NYC Liberty Dome to Prophet. Prophet detects that C.E.L.L. is using the Ceph to generate power; he resolves to stop C.E.L.L. due to the danger of the power generation. Welcome to the Jungle *Psycho and Prophet enter the NYC Liberty Dome. *Prophet destroys the turrets on a C.E.L.L. Supression Tower using a Ceph weapon. The Root of All Evil *Psycho and Prophet arrive at the Resistance base. Prophet meets Clair and Karl Ernst Rasch there. The Resistance prepares to sabotage C.E.L.L.'s power generation. *Prophet destroys the Fulton Hydrodam and unwittingly releases the Alpha Ceph, crippling C.E.L.L.'s hold on the world, but also beginning a new rising of earthbound Ceph. Safeties Off *Prophet overhears mention of "Red Star Rising" from a squad of C.E.L.L. Troopers. Day 2 - November 30th, 2047 Safeties Off *Prophet and Psycho breaks into St. Bartholomew. Psycho discovers that Claire skinned him and leaves on his own. Red Star Rising *Claire discovers that red Star Rising is C.E.L.L.'s plan to bombard New York using Archangel. *Resistance forces joined by Prophet, Psycho, Claire, and Rasch reduce the power of Archangel to 5%, greatly reducing the effects of bombardment. Shortly after the bombardment, Rasch, controlled by the Alpha Ceph, immobilizes Prophet and mortally wounds Claire. Rasch is killed by the Alpha Ceph while Claire, Psycho, and Prophet escape in a gunship. Only Human *The gunship used by Claire, Prophet, and Psycho is shot down. Claire dies shortly after the crash to Psycho's despair. The Alpha Ceph prepares to open a wormhole to the Ceph homeworld. *Prophet and Psycho destroy three AAA towers. After this, Prophet enters Psycho's VTOL and they go to a rooftop. prophet is pulled out of the VTOL by a Ceph Mastermind, and Psycho and his VTOL is thrown away by the Mastermind. Prophet defeats the Mastermind and continues his search for the Alpha Ceph. However, Prophet is temporarily knocked unconscious from a piece of debris dislodged by the beam created by the Alpha Ceph. Gods And Monsters *Prophet hunts down the Alpha Ceph. After greatly damaging the Alpha Ceph, the Alpha Ceph attempts to take control of Prophet. Psycho arrives in a VTOL to distract the Alpha Ceph, giving Prophet time to kill it with an arrow. Upon the death of the Alpha Ceph, all Ceph on Earth die simultaneously. Psycho crashes, and Prophet tries to free Psycho from his VTOL. However, Prophet is blown into space. *In space, Prophet hacks into Archangel and fires upon the Ceph Warship, destroying it and the wormhole it was travelling through. Prophet falls onto Lingshan during the explosion. Day 3 - December 1st, 2047 Gods And Monsters *Psycho tracks down and executes the members of the C.E.L.L. Board of Directors. *Prophet awakes on Lingshan, now appearing as the human Laurence Barnes. He places the dog tags of Aztec, Jester, and Nomad into the sea. *Tara Strickland seizes all of C.E.L.L.'s assets, causing C.E.L.L. to be disestablished. *Nomad is found by Silverback. de:Chronik Category:Storyline